Bienvenido
by Dandelion and Sunflower
Summary: Kaito es un chico desafortunado pero su suerte cambia al conocer a Rin y Len. KaitoxMiku
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenido**

En las frías noches de invierno, quizás, podremos encontrar al melancólico chico de cabello azul cuyo nombre es Kaito, no es precisamente el chico mas afortunado del mundo, verán; su casa se incendio por su fatal torpeza al aplicar desodorante ambiental en la cocina mientras hacia un rápida y eficiente sopa causando una explosión que destruyo su casa por completo, el chico no conocía a nadie en la ciudad por lo tanto no tenia a donde ir mas que quedarse en la calle con el mortal frió.

Si había algo que rescatar de esta situación es que aun tenia lo mas preciado:"su vida" y lo material podría recuperarlo, pero por ahora solo le quedaba morir de frió y hambre, eso pensó cuando de la niebla apareció una luz brillante," debe de ser un shinigami que viene por mi, al menos no tendré frió" pensó, pero se desilusiono al ver que era una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules," mi suerte es tan mala que viviré " repetía una y otra ves, mientras su lagrimas caían:

-Oiga señor, usted esta muy viejo para llorar-dijo la niña sonriéndole.

-¡! ¿Como que señor?!! Si no lo ves aun soy muy joven y tu solo eres una mocosa-contesto.

-¡! No me gusta que me griten!! Y no soy una mocosa, soy Rin.

-¿Rin? Para tener tan feo carácter tienes un lindo nombre,¿ y que haces a estas horas de la noche en la calle? y peor aun con este frió-pregunto curioso el chico.

-Es que perdí a mi perro…-contesto triste Rin.

-¿Enserio? Y ¿como es?-Pregunto Kaito

-Es como de mi porte y es igual a mi-Contesto feliz Rin.

Al escuchar tal absurda respuesta hubo un silencio, Kaito dio media vuelta y camino hasta alejarse de Rin, al notarlo la chica corrió tras el, pero Kaito caminaba mas rápido para evitar que lo alcanzasen , cuando sus piernas no pudieron mas se detuvo y ya no había nadie siguiéndolo, eso pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que había otra luz brillante ante el "Este si debe ser el shinigami que me libre de mi penosa existencia" pensó , pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era Rin…pero al ver dos veces noto que no era ella sino alguien parecido que lloraba, y se acerco a ver.

-¿Niño por que lloras?-pregunto culpable por que el chico le recordaba a Rin.

-(sollozando) Por que me perdí…-respondió

-¿Y como te llamas? –pregunto Kaito

-Mi hermana y Mama me han dicho que no hable con extraños-contesto entrecortado.

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte, ya que estas perdido-insistió Kaito.

-Len, ese es mi Nombre.

Antes de que Kaito pudiese seguir averiguando mas del chico, apareció Rin exhausta de correr, se detuvo para poder recuperar el aire y cuando lo logro le lanzo una mirada asesina a Kaito, pero al ver a Len sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-¡¡¡Perro!!!-grito de emoción Rin y abrazo a Len.

-Riin! Ya te he dicho que no quiero volver a jugar al paseo, siempre me toca ser el perro y me pierdo-respondió Len llorando de la emoción al ver a Rin.

-¡¡¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!!! , tu niñita me dijiste que se había perdido tu perro y resulta ser que tu perro es tu hermano, ¿estas loca o que?-dijo Kaito furioso.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermano?-respondió Rin desafiante.

-¿He? Es obvio…mmm ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello, ojos, piel y son de la misma contextura y estatura, esta claro que son hermanos y gemelos.-concluyo Kaito.

-Hermana ¿tu lo conoces?-preguntó curioso Len.

-Si, pero no del todo, solo lo seguí por que huyo de mi.

-¿Señor usted no tienen casa? , lo pregunto por que a estas horas todos están en sus casas- dijo Len.

Al escuchar la pregunto Kaito se desahogo explicándole lo que había sucedido a ambos niños, cada detalle y lo patética que era su existencia según el, al escucharlo algo brillo en sus infantiles corazones y decidieron ayudarlo.

-Señor venga con nosotros, de seguro en nuestra casa podrá hospedarse, se lo aseguro, Miku tiene un gran corazón, y… nos va a castigar por escapar para jugar-propuse Len.

-Tienes razón hermano, es una excelente idea, tendremos un hermano mayor para jugar –Dijo Rin animada.

-¡!!Venga con nosotros!!-Dijeron en unísono.

Kaito pensó y dada su condición no podía rechazar tal oferta, no tenia a donde ir y acepto, Rin y Len lo tomaron de la mano para guiarlo hasta casa ,ambos sonrientes , y Kaito feliz al ver que su suerte cambiaba también se contagio del entusiasmo y corrieron tras la luz de la luna , que también parecía sonreírle.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Love Vocaloid

Tras correr bajo la luna por un largo rato; Kaito y los gemelos llegaron a su destino, su "hogar dulce hogar",el chico estaba nervioso de seguro que la Madre de los gemelos gritaría y llamaría a la policía y lo culparían de pedofilo por andar con dos niños de noche, pero en su mente pensaba como explicar que no era así, y que mas bien el solo recibió la oferta de unos extraños, pero aun eso seria sospechoso , mejor decidió no pensar y fue en ese momento que se abrió la puerta de la casa .

-¡! RIIIN! , ¡LEEEN! ¿Donde han estado? esta ves no se salvaran del castigo-dijo la extraña.

-Perdónanos Miku, pero antes de que nos sigas regañando, tenemos algo que decirte, mira trajimos un extraño para que viva con nosotros-Dijo Rin.

-¡!!QUEEE!!!-grito Miku.

Ante tal situación Kaito no sabia que decir solo estaba allí parado oyendo la discusión, no hallaba palabras para explicar, y fue cuando miro a la cara a Miku, se percato de enseguida que ella no era su madre ya que no tenia parecido alguno con los gemelos, se sonrojo al fijarse que era realmente joven de su edad mas o menos y realmente hermosa y fue cuando saco la vos.

-¡Espera! , ellos no tienen la culpa, solo querían ayudarme y no pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ellos ni nada de eso…

-Miku el me ayudo a encontrar a Len-interrumpe Rin.

-Es verdad que yo los ayude pero de verdad solo eso-Contesto Kaito sonrojado.

-Espera, yo te conozco, eres el chico de la casa que se incendió ¿cierto?-dijo Miku emocionada.

-¿Me conoces ¿ y ¿Cómo?- dijo atónito Kaito.

-Será mejor que pases, y seas bienvenido a la casa de los desafortunados-Dijo Miku sonriente sujetando las manos de Kaito.

-¿Entonces se puede quedar?-Preguntaron los gemelos.

-Claro, aquí todo desafortunado es bienvenido, siempre y cuando ayude con la casa-dijo Miku.

Después de un incesante pensamiento de infortunio, Kaito recupero la felicidad, ahora tendría un lugar donde vivir, un hogar calido, al encontrarse al interior de la casa se dio cuenta de que era un lugar perfecto, lleno de vida, mas bien los gemelos y Miku le daban la vida al lugar, dentro de los pensamientos mas profundos ,pensó, que quería formar parte de esa familia apenas los conocía y quería a los gemelos pero el eran los hijos y Miku claro su esposa, fantasiaza dentro de su mundo cuando fue interrumpido de su paradisíaco pensamiento.

-Mi nombre es Miku, ¿y el tuyo?-pregunto Miku mientras traía un te para Kaito.

-¿Mi nombre? –pregunto.

-Es verdad no sabemos su nombre Señor-interrumpieron los gemelos.

-Mi nombre es Kaito.

-Bien Kaito al fondo hay una habitación puedes acomodarte allí, ¿estas bien?-dijo Miku.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Kaito abrazando a Miku de la emoción.

-Kaito, ¿puede dormir contigo?-Pregunto entusiasta Len.

-Len no te comportes como un niño, de seguro esta cansado –Replico Miku.

-No de verdad, puedes dormir conmigo Len-respondió Kaito.

Era tardísimo y todos en la casa dormían menos Len que llenaba a Kaito de preguntas, "deberías quedarte para siempre" decía, "así podrías casarte con Miku y adoptarnos a mi y a Rin" confesaba Len, Kaito noto que Len quería mucho a su hermana y a Miku ya que no paraba de hablar de ellas, en su corazón Kaito pensaba que querría quedarse allí para siempre.

-Ya se, ahora tu serás el Perro-dijo Len a Kaito.

-¿el perro? Y ¿por que?

-Por que si-Respondió Len que combatía para no quedarse dormido.

-¿sabes? Yo y Rin estábamos solos en este mundo y Miku nos ayudo así como nosotros a ti-al decir esto Len se quedo profundamente dormido.

Los días transcurrían en el nuevo hogar de Kaito, ya se había acostumbrado en las mañana a ir a dejar a la escuela a Rin y Len en compañía de Miku que mas tarde iba a su trabajo, Kaito cada día mas conocía mejor a Miku y pensaba en ella todos los días mientras estaba en la universidad, así pasaron semanas y a la cuarta semana decidió romper su silencio y le confeso a Len lo que sentía por miku, este se sintió muy contento y se lo contó a su hermana , su hermana se lo comento a sus compañeros y como los rumores vuelan rápido ya casi todos en las cercanías sabían sobre Kaito "El desdichado chico cuya casa se incendió y fue recibido por unos extraños en su casa" y sobre los sentimientos de el hacia Miku.

Se armo de valor, corrió tras salir de la universidad y compro las flores mas bellas que pudo pagar, había estado ahorrando dinero para poder reconstruir su casa pero no le importo y lo gasto para comprar un anillo que se de seguro le encantaría a Miku, corrió y corrió, asta llegar a la oficina donde Miku trabajaba e interrumpió en la sala agitado, sentía que se le saldría el corazón.

-¿Kaito que haces aquí?- se acerco preocupada Miku dejando su puesto.

-Miku…yo...!!! Te amo!! –Grito Kaito sonrojado hasta no poder más.

Ante tal alboroto los demás trabajadores salieron de sus oficinas para encontrarse ante emocionante escena, un chico de ojos azules que hacían juego con su cabello, arrodillado ante la chica de ojos celeste que hacían juego con su largo cabello.

-¿Miku quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto Kaito.

-Claro que si, Kaito-se acerco a el.

Kaito se levanto y cerro sus ojos, sintio el tierno beso de Miku, sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta y de cierta forma les devolvía el favor a Len y Rin.

FIN.


End file.
